Yomi had a Dream
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Yomi Isayama had a dream thinking back on the day Kagura and herself found their feelings for each other, despite the fact that Kagura as already been lost to the scientists playing god, she still remembers her in her dreams.


"Chibi, you like swords very much, don't you?" Yomi Isayama asked when she saw Kagura Tsuchimiya cleaning her sword, Michael Revolution, again.

"...hmm, I think so, swords don't have any colour, that's why I like it." answered Kagura without turning back her head, wiping her sword with a lubricant.

"You don't like colour?" Yomi jokingly said as she grabs away Michael. "Yomi ne-chan! G-, give it back! It's dangerous!" Kagura cried, trying to take back her sword unsuccessfully.

"Then look at me when you are talking to me." Yomi pushed Michael back into its scabbard as she leans close to Kagura, looking at her with a very seductive stare.

"If you don't like colour, then what is it about swords that make you ignore your own sister? Try answering that, Chibi."

"…It's you Yomi ne-chan,"

"Eh?"

"I like swords, because I want to be just as strong as you are, Yomi ne-chan, seeing you fight with Shishi-oh, it was like seeing you dance around your enemies… hence making me feel comfort."

Yomi looking at Kagura with puppy eyes, smiling...she decided!

"Oh... Chibi…" Kagura, not knowing what her mischievous sister is up to this time, blushed lightly. "I love you!" Yomi squealed like Misao Kusakabe as she hugged Kagura and pushing her to the ground, Kagura can't say anything at all, since her face is as red as a tomato.

"Chibi?" Yomi waved her hand in front of Kagura's eyes, eager to get a response.

"What are you doing just now?" Kagura exclaimed, hand chopping Yomi on the head.

"...I confessed to you just now, isn't that very obvious?" Yomi yelled back in pain, currently wondering about whether she mentioned it clearly or otherwise.

"Why this all of a sudden?", Kagura asked as can't think anymore, her mind is thinking that this was probably one of her pranks.

"Why are you so surprised? Isn't that you love me too, ever since we become sisters?"

"How you know- Oh crap! I said it!" Kagura, more confused and more embarrassed than ever.

"I can know everything from your eyes."

"Then why you didn't tell me?"

"..."

"Yomi ne-chan? You okay?"

"I...I was afraid...when the first time I know your feelings..."

"I am sorry… I know we are girls... and sisters at that…"

"No! It is not because of that! Just...no one loved me before...so I don't know...what I should do..."

"... then... why are you confessing to me now?"

"Because I realize that I... I don't think this is love too, but I know that you are the most important person to me and it is different from my feeling towards Noriyuki. Kagura, I want you to become mine, and only mine."

Kagura's lips are captured by Yomi's before she managed to say anything.

"Mommy?" came a childlike voice from nowhere, stirring Yomi from her sleep.

Yomi opened her heavy eyelids to see a pair of blue eyes, the owner of those beautiful eyes looking at her.

"Mommy, time to wake up!" cried Kagura Isayama, her canine ears twitching in an adorable way.

Yomi sits up with much effort, and brushes her "daughter's" canine ears with her hand, in good spirits.

"Mommy, why are you smiling? Did something good happen?"

"Actually, Chibi, I saw a very nostalgic face in my dream today."

"Is it Kagura ne-chan?"

"That right, my little Chibi, indeed it was Kagura Tsuchimiya, your beautiful mother…"

"Did Kagura ne-chan say anything about Chibi?"

"Yes she did, Chibi, and we had a lot of fun talking about you…"

"Did you say anything bad about Chibi?"

"No no… nothing of that sort, Chibi… we just talked about how cute you are that's all."

"Really…?"

"That's right… now didn't you say something about breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, breakfast!"

"Why don't you go ahead first, Mommy will follow you after I wash up."

"Okay!"

As Kagura goes off to the kitchen, Yomi got out of bed, truly enjoying her earlier conversation. Thinking back on that day, Yomi thinks that, Kagura Tsuchimiya is, perhaps, looking over them somewhere, with her blessings, Yomi can now move on, and continuing to live with Kagura for the rest of their immortal lives.


End file.
